


Saturdays in the Apocalypse (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Daryl Dixon, Daryl is new to this, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Passion, Rick too, Smut, Virgin Daryl Dixon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Apparemment c’est samedi et Rick et Daryl ont la permission de faire la grasse mat’ avec la maison alexandrienne pour eux tous seuls. Ceci dit, dormir n’est pas ce qu’ils ont en tête.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 6





	Saturdays in the Apocalypse (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [Saturdays in the Apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574415) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Rick et Daryl étaient allongés en silence dans leur chambre à Alexandria. Michonne avait été assez gentille pour prendre Carl ET Judith la nuit d’avant, avec les instructions pour les gars de ‘faire la grasse mat’’ comme avant que les morts refusent de mourir.

Ils travaillaient tous les deux si durs et continuellement depuis leur arrivée ici et ils n’avaient vraiment aucune idée de quel jour de la semaine c’était. Ils n’avaient jamais eu de jour de repose pendant qu’ils vagabondaient.

Alexandria clamait qu’aujourd’hui était samedi mais Rick pensait que personne ne pouvait vraiment savoir vu le chaos des dernières années.

Ils se touchaient déjà dans leur sommeil. Ils dormaient avec au moins un bras ou une jambe se touchant presque toutes les nuits depuis leur premier long hiver mais ça n’avait jamais été à cause de cette récente transition.

Ils étaient passé d’étrangers à amis puis à frères et enfin amants toutes ces années après le changement, mais cette dernière partie était encore très récente.

Jusqu’ici ils avaient été silencieux et doux avec l’autre. Leurs seuls opportunités avaient été quand la Petite Terreur était dans le berceau à côté d’eux et que Michonne et Carl étaient ensemble à l’autre bout du couloir.

Une fois que Rick entendit toutes les voix en bas disparaître après que la porte fut fermée, il savait qu’ils auraient une intimité totale pour quelques heures.

Il s’enroula autour du dos plein de cicatrices de Daryl. Il utilisa une main pour frotter contre les fortes épaules de l’archer, serrant puis frottant puis serrant. Daryl roula sur son ventre et donna accès à Rick pour frotter son dos d’épaule à épaule. Rick fit courir une main pour attraper les fesses nues de Daryl.

"J’vais bander," geignit Daryl dans son oreiller.

En quelques secondes, la somnolence du plus jeune laissa place à de l’inconfort et il tira la fine couverture sur son dos et se tourna pour faire face à Rick.

"C’est le but," dit Rick, le sommeil encore lourd dans sa voix.

Jusqu’ici, ils n’avaient pas été plus loin que des baisers et de se frotter pleinement habillés. Toujours sur leurs gardes.

La nuit d’avant, tous les deux fatigués de leur journée respective, ils s’étaient couchés sans fanfare. Sachant qu’ils auraient une intimité totale le lendemain.

Daryl avait promis qu’il n’y aurait plus dans pantalon gênant le passage après la dernière fois quand Rick s’était plaint d’à quel point s’était dur de nettoyer le sperme séché sur son jean. Ça avait été après une autre de leur intense session de frottage.

Rick avait hoché la tête et ils savaient que la prochaine fois ils baiseraient avec abandon. Ceci dit, aucun des deux ne savaient ce que ça voulait dire. Ils n’étaient pas gays. Ils n’avaient jamais été avec d’autres hommes. Ils n’étaient pas attirés par les hommes maintenant. Ils étaient juste tombés amoureux parce que Daryl était Daryl et que Rick était Rick. L’amour était étonnamment peu compliquée pendant l’apocalypse.

"J’en ai rêvé toute la nuit," dit Daryl, "j’ai quelques idées."

"Ah ouais ?" dit Rick. Il attendait que Daryl prenne les commandes.

Comme il s’y attendait, le chasseur commença par se pencher pour un baiser. Rick avait découvert quelques semaines auparavant que Daryl était vierge. N’avait même pas embrassé de fille. Et le chasseur était devenu complètement obsédé avec l’exploration de la bouche de Rick, de ses lèvres, les mains dans les cheveux l’un de l’autre dans une intimité que Daryl n’avait jamais expérimentée dans sa vie.

Alors que les lèvres de Daryl devinrent plus passionnées, il se souleva et s’installa au-dessus de Rick. Pour la première fois, chaque centimètre de leur peau se touchaient de la tête aux orteils. Rick sentit le verge dure de Daryl contre la sienne et la chaleur de leur taille brûlait dans tout leur corps.

Les baisers de Daryl, habituellement doux mais exigeant, devinrent plus agressifs et demandeurs. Rick aimait cela. Il succomba aux demandes de son nouvel amant, enfonçant ses mains dans les cheveux du chasseur et l’approchant. Daryl grogna bruyamment à cela.

"On fait pas que de se frotter comme ça, cette fois," murmura Daryl dans l’oreille du leader. Et il se recula. Rick se sentit vide et froid sans le corps de Daryl contre lui.

Daryl descendit le long de Rick vers le pied du lit en laissant des baisers sur son chemin. Il ralentit au-dessus d’un téton et Rick arqua son dos en une réponse passionnée. Daryl sourit pour avoir trouvé un point qui pouvait faire cela à son amant.

Il lécha fortement et puis il prit le téton entier dans sa bouche et suça fort. Les sons qui sortaient de la bouche de Rick rendirent Daryl fou et il utilisa cette énergie pour sucer plus fort et plus fort encore. Se reculant, il était clair qu’il avait marqué l’homme.

Pour quelques jours, au moins, son téton sera bleu et violet. Daryl se sentit comme un animal qui avait marqué sa proie et cette idée le mit presque en une rut brûlante qu’il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler. Mais il avait des idées et il ne voulait pas gâcher ça.

Il descendit encore plus bas pour que sa bouche survole la verge de Rick.

Il regarda vers Rick à travers sa longue frange et murmura, "Je sais pas vraiment ce que je fais, tu sais."

Rick hocha juste la tête alors que ses yeux brillaient à voir la bouche du chasseur si proche de sa verge gorgée.

Daryl avait toujours eu une fixation orale. Mordiller son pouce, lécher ses doigts, porter ses carreaux entre ses dents. Bien que l’acte imminent était étranger et inconnu, il avait plus que hâte de sucer son leader comme ceci.

Il couvrit immédiatement la verge de Rick de sa bouche, faisant attention à ses dents et descendit autant qu’il pu en enroulant sa langue autour d’elle.

"Putain, Daryl," dit chaudement Rick alors que son dos s’arqua à nouveau de besoin.

Daryl retira sa bouche assez longtemps pour dire à Rick, "J’adore t’entendre dire mon nom comme ça."

Il retourna pour passer sa langue le long du pénis de Rick, l’explorant et le prenant en entier dans sa bouche à nouveau.

"Oh putain… Daryl," gémit Rick.

Même si Daryl donnait et ne recevait pas, juste le son de son nom sur la langue de Rick le rendait dur comme de la roche.

Daryl continua, de haut en bas, sa bouche serrée autour de la verge de Rick alors que le shérif gémissait et marmonnait des mots qui n’étaient pas complètement formés.

Daryl leva les yeux pour admirer Rick et vit que ses mains agrippaient fortement les draps du lit.

Gardant sa bouche sur Rick, il attrapa ses mains dans les siennes, les éloignant des draps et entrelaça leurs doigts. Sans main pour guider la verge de Rick, Daryl pouvait sentir de la bave tomber de sa bouche alors qu’il accéléra son pas accompagné des murmures rapides de Rick.

"Daryl, oh putain- je vais jouir."

Daryl continua jusqu’à ce qu’il sente Rick se soulever sous lui et qu’il sentit son sperme chaud couler dans sa gorge.

Prêt à exploser comme un pétard, Daryl retira une de ses mains de l’accroche de Rick et se caressa jusqu’à ce qu’il jouisse rapidement, giclant sur la poitrine se soulevant de Rick. Daryl admira la trace de son sperme et le bleu violet foncé sur le téton droit de Rick. Puis il s’effondra à côté du leader.

Après dix minutes de lourdes respirations s’approchant du coma, Rick murmura, "J’adore les samedis matins pendant l’apocalypse."

Daryl ne pouvait attendre le samedi suivant.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
